Heathers: 30 Years Later
by Vargovi83
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened after the reprise of Seventeen? What relationships blossomed? What became of them in the future? What became of the deceased in their afterlives? This short tale follows Veronica Sawyer 30 years after the events of 1989. Now it's 2019 and all our living main characters are now 47. We'll also see into the afterlife following Heather Chandler and JD.
1. Chapter 1

Heathers: 30 Years Later

Chapter 1: Seventeen Reprise

_1989_

Veronica Sawyer was walking back into the gym after having stopped JD and saved arguably the entire student body from imminent death under the rouse of a mass suicide.

When she entered shit she was met with a large amount of gazing eyes directly at her with the majority of them shook after hearing a large explosion.

"Where have you been? people are saying that you killed yourself!" said the sweet girl dressed in yellow, Heather McNamara.

"You look like hell." added the antagonistic girl clad in green, Heather Duke.

"Yeah, I just got back." Veronica said sarcastically, before grabbing the red scrunchie off of Heather Duke and kissed her on the cheek, clearly rattling her.

Veronica then took the accessory and raised it up, before putting it on and making her brunette hair into a ponytail.

[VERONICA]  
_Listen up folks  
War is over  
Brand new sheriff's come to town  
We are done with acting evil  
We will lay our weapons down  
We're all damaged, we're all frightened  
We're all freaks but that's alright  
We'll endure it, we'll survive it_  
Martha, are you free tonight?

"What?" called out her under appreciated best friend Martha Dunnstock, now riding in an wheelchair with a neck brace and a sling on her broken right arm.

Veronica decided to explain.

"Um, my date for the pep rally kind of blew-"

She was about to say up but then remembered how touchy the subject was.

"...me off."

"So, I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything tonight, maybe we could pop some Jiffy Pop? rent a video, something with a happy ending?"

[MARTHA]  
_Are there any happy endings?_

Veronica knew Martha was questioning this since losing her childlike sense of wonder. So she kneeled down so she could look her in the eyes.

[VERONICA]  
_I can't promise no more Heathers  
High school may not ever end  
Still, I miss you, I'd be honored  
If you'd let me be your friend..._

[MARTHA]  
_My friend..._

She sang joining hands with her BFF. 

[VERONICA AND MARTHA]  
_We can be seventeen  
We can learn how to chill  
If no one loves me now  
Someday somebody will_  
_We can be seventeen_

Veronica then extended her hand to Heather McNamara, asking her to join them. She reached forward to grab Veronica's hand but is held back by Heather Duke who was indicating with her gritted teeth silently telling her the answer was no.

_Still time to make things right_

Heather McNamara shook her head and released her hand from her grasp, showing her how she can't be pushed around anymore and she is now free to make her own choice. Duke looked lost, since she no longer had her minions, a male student dressed in a blue buttoned shirt with rolled sleeves and beige slacks came and grabbed her hand, before gesturing for her to rejoin the population of students, her eyes well up with tears before she hugs him tightly, finding her new niche.

_One day we'll change the world  
_  
Heather McNamara grabbed Veronica's hand.

[VERONICA, MARTHA & HEATHER]  
But let's kick back tonight  
_Let's go be seventeen_

The ghosts of Heather Chandler, Ram and Kurt are present and see an ethereal doorway with a white light eminating from it. Ram telepathically asks Heather C. "We're not going to Hell?" she responded "I guess not." Ram and Kurt join hands and walk through the door ascending to the afterlife. Heather C. hangs back.

Take off our clothes and dance  
Act like we're all still kids

JD's ghost is also present, out of the ethereal portal he sees a familiar face in the form of an angel, his mother.

Cause this could be our final chance_!  
_  
She extended her hand to her damaged child, JD joins her and walks through the door draped in her arm, far too damaged to continue life, but loved enough to move on.

_Always be seventeen_  
Celebrate you and I  
_Maybe we won't grow old_  
_And maybe then we'll never die_  
_We'll make it beautiful_  
_We'll make it beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful  
_  
Veronica looks back to see Heather Chandler who winks at her before waving goodbye.

_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful  
_  
Heather enters the passage and upon entry is given a pair of angel wings, she closes her eyes and flies up to Heaven, Veronica content faces forward with Martha and Heather to finish the song.

_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful!_

Veronica raised her hand up locked with Heather M, proving JD wrong and that Heathers and Marthas can be friends in their world, and there would be no more torture, bullying or suicide in Westerburg, only peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

After balance was restored to the high school once called the Thunderdome the students had gained a whole new respect for their school and their fellow classmates.  
Sure enough memorials for the "suicidal" ones were honoured by being put on display in the trophy case.

Heather Chandler  
1972-1989

Ram Sweeney  
1972-1989

Kurt Kelly  
1972-1989

and most importantly and thankfully most recently...

Jason Dean  
1972-1989

Gone but far from forgotten.

After Heather Duke who was literally green with envy was dethroned, the new Heathers clique was formed.

Heather McNamara -head cheerleader, the only Heather to remain, reformed, sweet and kindhearted, never to be pushed to suicide ever again.

Martha Dunnstock -the newbie, wears pink unicorn sweatshirts. Attempted suicide but has healed up. Heavyset, but let's face it most of it comes from her colossal heart of gold. Look out boys she's single.

Veronica Sawyer -the almighty, helpful, generous and keeps everything and everyone in order. Definitely NOT evil, entirely on the opposite end of the spectrum.

This trifecta mended old bonds, and formed new ones, beginning by popping up some Jiffy Pop and renting a movie with a happy ending. During that night Martha and Heather began to form a happy friendship bond so tight JD would be rolling in his grave (Well he would if his body wasn't completely vaporized in the explosion.)

as for Heather Duke, she was permanently dethroned and just became one of the crowd, she didn't like it at first but eventually she clued in once you're at the top, the furthest you'll drop. Duke didn't try her bullying ways again since no one else would take it. Soon enough she found her own clique of friends where she could be happy, and that was for the best.

The rest of the school year of 1989-1990 went swimmingly with Kurt and Ram gone all the nerds and freshmen were finally free. None more overjoyed than Irving Frampton, the beleaguered geek who claimed that he wanted to tie up a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse while leaving her tied up for the rats. Irving didn't give up hope and eventually he found a nice girl who saw past his sweater vest and horn-rimmed glasses. Thankfully his creepy perversions were kept relatively ambiguous.

The rest of the school year went smoothly and when the fateful day finally came, Graduation Day. Everyone got dressed up in their caps and gowns had a big ceremony with obituaries for the 'victims of suicide' before handing out diplomas to all the graduates. Veronica felt a strong sense of pride knowing she was finally free from the school that hurt so many on such a deep level, Heather was proud of herself for being her own independent girl who wasn't going to let others make her decisions for her ever again, Martha was also happy, after her and Veronica rekindled their friendship she decided to focus on her future and not letting her obsessions over a dickhole guy define her.

The three spent a lot of time together throughout the summer of 1990. Near the middle of August, Veronica received what she had hoped for, an admission letter from Duke University, much to her delight she had been accepted.

On the day she left her prison-like Ohio town after a series of hugs from Martha and Heather the magnificent three agreed to keep in touch and hopefully their paths would all cross again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Far Too Damaged

Jason Dean most fervently known as JD had just blown himself into smithereens after trading his life for Veronica, the girl he loved. He wished he was more stable so he and Veronica could've had a happy life together, but fate had other plans for him. Doomed to an eternal childhood and an eternity in hell, or so he thought.

JD's spirit was wrapped in his mother's warm embrace walking with her through the gateway.

"I tried to make you proud." He spoke breaking the silence between them.

"It's okay my darling, I thought you couldn't handle living with that horrible man." She said referring to her former husband Bud the demolition expert.

They then came across a rather terrifying looking river that was a deep murky black with a thick blanket of fog billowing through the entire viewpoint and a small boat waiting for them.

"this is the River Styx, it'll take us to Heaven honey." She said getting in the boat.

JD paused a moment and reflected on his life and all the mistakes he made

"I'm ready" he said.

"it's not so bad, you'll get used to it I'll show you around." She assured her son.

JD climbed in the boat, where there was no motor just a single oar.

Allow me sweetheart, you've been through enough today. his mother said, grabbing the oar and propelling them through the river.

JD took a short glimpse back and saw the ethereal tunnel disappearing meaning that there was no way back, and he knew that was for the best.

Eventually they came across a light at the end of the river a bright almost blinding light.

As they approached it, JD's mom held his hand. JD couldn't see past the brightness so he closed his eyes and...

FLASH!

JD awoke himself laying down in a field of clouds as he noticed his finger had been reattached and his gunshot wound had all but healed up. He also noticed that instead of his black attire, he now wore a white collared shirt with a matching pair of pants.

As he sat up he saw his mother right in front of him extending her hand helping him up.

"Welcome to Heaven Jason." She said wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

It was the most beautiful side he had ever seen a field full of clouds with clouds above and below and it wasn't just the two of them there were hundreds if not thousands of other people who also passed away and we're now eternally at peace.

"Come on honey, I'll show you our new home." They then approached a normal sized house that looked no different than a suburban house on Earth. They both entered and JD got acquainted with his new home and couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity getting reacquainted with his mom.

JD was finally at peace. He wasn't alone anymore and never would be again. He had his mom back and with her he was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heather's Heaven

1989

The spirit of the once powerful Heather Chandler took one final look at her self-taught substitute Veronica and smiled and winked to her, even though she'd never admit to it, proud of her cerulean clad pupil for putting an end to JD's reign of terror and restoring balance to Westerburg High. She was even more proud of pushing her personal lackey Heather Duke off her high horse, and for promising she'd now take care of her best friend Heather McNamara as they joined hands along with her former victim Martha "Dumptruck".

Heather could sense that her purpose had been fulfilled and her death had been avenged, her time had finally come. She entered the ethereal doorway and a bright light shone as a pair of angel wings sprouted from her back. The former queen bee closed her eyes as she took flight into the heavens above, where she could rest in eternal peace.

When Heather opened her eyes she was dressed in an outfit similar to the scantily clad nightgown that she had died in after being persuaded to drinking drain cleaner by JD. The only difference was that her outfit was now white and she lay on a cloud, an actual cloud that could support her weight. She looked around at her new surroundings and saw many other people dressed in white clothing with angel wings. It was clear that Heather Chandler had found her heaven, and she was aware she'd have to play the waiting game to see her friends again, or her parents which her dad probably wouldn't be happy to see her after maxing his credit card.

She looked up as some clouds parted to reveal the light of the sun, the booming voice of the almighty spoke. "Heather Chandler, you were innocent in your death and relinquished your power, sacrificing it for your best friends. I grant you eternal peace and happiness. "So you mean I'm gonna hafta wear only white for the rest of eternity?"

"Enjoy yourself." God said before leaving.

"Way to avoid the question, oh well. Guess I'm stuck here for eternity, might as well get used to it.

She flew with her wings to a friendly civilization complete with angels who weren't as prophetic as she thought. Heather found her own home and eventually got used to living on her own. She knew her overly happy new neighbors would take some getting used to but she wouldn't have to wait too long for company since her grandma wasn't getting any younger, Heather didn't know if it was her environment but she felt like apologizing for not visiting her.

Later that day she looked through the clouds once more to see her former kingdom of Westerberg below, being run smoothly by her former minions Veronica and Heather McNamara, and after heading back to her new home by nightfall she slept in heavenly peace, literally.

_(Hey readers I know this chapter was kinda lame but just one final chapter and I'm done for good)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 30 Years Later

_2019_

The year was 2019, 30 years had passed since the events of Westerberg 1989 and the world had changed a lot since then.

Veronica Sawyer was now 47 years old, everyone who was 17 in '89 was now 47 Cameron Diaz, Josh Duhamel, Wayne Brady, Octavia Spencer, Shaq, The Rock, GloZell, Common and many other people who aren't as interesting.

Veronica had made a successful life for herself after surviving high school. College was paradise as she imagined it. Living independently in a dorm room with an international Japanese roommate named Kimiko who spoke English. Veronica enjoyed making new friends, drinking lattes and cappuchinos at "smoky" French cafes. She decided to take classes to earn herself a law degree which would definitely help secure herself a successful future, and through the trials and tribulations she did it. Graduated with a 4.0 GPA in the spring of 1993.

Over the years Veronica discovered new things about herself especially concerning her sexuality. She eventually came out of the closet as a lesbian, she did manage to move on after JD but none of the men she was with she never felt like they were the right fit for her. Her parents accepted her decision since being gay wasn't a decision.

—

Back in the present, it was a crisp evening in 2019 and Veronica was leaving her workplace, a law firm as she was talking on her iPhone to an old friend.

"Sure Martha, we'd love to join you. The kids will be fine for one evening. Uh-huh great, see you Friday." Veronica's friendship with Martha had lasted a lifetime and she couldn't be happier, Martha had moved on from Ram and over the years found another man who loved her for who she was, not just her looks or how easy she was.

Veronica drove herself home from work as a successful lawyer and pulled her Honda Civic into her driveway, her family lived upper middle class since no one buys mansions with solid gold hot tubs anymore.

"Honey I'm home." She called out.

"Welcome home" her wife called from the kitchen, and coming out was Heather McNamara (the maiden name thing isn't worth arguing about). Yes Veronica and Heather met up years down the line in their mid 20's and after some time they realized they couldn't hide their feelings for each other anymore, they were married in April of 1998 (they both wore dresses if you were curious). Heather felt happy that she had found her soulmate and they could spend the rest of their lives together, Veronica always stood up for her less than confident wife which only made their bond stronger than ever.

Heather gave Veronica a kiss and a hug. "Hey mom/Hi mom said their children walking in their 15 year old son named after Veronica's damaged ex who sacrificed himself for her Jason Dean Sawyer-McNamara, or just Jason was born in 2004 with the help of a sperm bank donation the same went for his 13 year old younger sister Heather, yes, Veronica had named her only daughter after the girls who moulded her life forever. Although largely Heather wanted to name her after Heather Chandler to carry on her best friends name of Heather C. Sawyer-McNamara II and Veronica reluctantly agreed, maybe it was she felt guilty about accidentally killing Heather Chandler. Perhaps she agreed to the name Heather out of spite knowing it would anger JD if it were he were still alive.

"Well Heather, you're starting your first day of high school tomorrow how do you feel?"

"A little nervous to be honest, you've told me about Westerburg and it seems pretty terrifying." the young teen girl answered.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're brother will look out for you, and those events were 30 years ago." Veronica assured her daughter.

"Isn't that right Jason?" the Heather asked her son.

"Yeah, of course whatever you say." Jason said nervously before returning to his Nintendo Switch.

"Besides that's how we got to know each other." Veronica said holding Heather by her waist. "Ok, I'll be ready, I'll make you proud moms." Heather answered her mothers.

"We know you will." Her blue and yellow outfit wearing parents said wrapping her a tight hug and Jason joined too after being forced too.

The happy Sawyer-McNamara family of Veronica, Heather, Jason and Heather were all happy together and finally everyone could live in peace.

—

_aaaannnddd done. Finally finished this story on the last day of 2019. Well thanks for reading and I wish you all the best of luck in the new decade we're about to enter. Bye readers, see you in 2020!_


End file.
